chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Leonid Ivan Bzovsky
Leonid Ivan Bzovsky (January 24, 1940 - September 25, 2019) (commonly known as Leonid I. Bzovsky, or by his initials as LIB or simply Leonid Bzovsky) was a Chawosaurian Politician who served as the 7th Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria from January 1, 1980, to December 31, 1989. Bzovsky was appointed by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1979, he served under Timothy from 1980 to 1989. Bzovsky was the first Communist to become Prime Minister of Chawosauria, also the first Prime Minister appointed by Timothy Max Roosevelt, and the last prime minister born in Europe. As Prime Minister, Bzovsky was instrumental in cracking down on human rights and helped in dismantling the Christianization program, kept the Communist Party in power in the 1985 Legislative Elections, and at the end of his tenure, Bzovsky criticized and opposed the 1989 wave revolutions, and left office with a 371-229 margin Communist majority in the Chawopolis Palace after the 1989 Legislative Elections. The historical event that led to Bzovsky's birth was the Holodomor, which was a rural famine taking place in Soviet Ukraine that was orchestrated by the Soviet Government commanded by Joseph Stalin at the time, the famine was so bad for the isolated small rural Bzovsky family that Bzovsky's father, Walerian Bzovsky, had to marry his niece and literally have children with her, all except Leonid Bzovsky would die before adulthood, making Leonid the "lucky child" or "the chosen one" by his community. Leonid Ivan Bzovsky was born to Walerian Bzovsky, a Ukrainian farmer, and a maid, Alisa Bzovsky. His family suffered in a series of Soviet famines of 1932-1933. Leonid was born during World War II, his father fought for Hitler against Stalin, but Leonid supported the Soviets. When World War II ended in 1945, Leonid's father was deported to Siberia for treason and died in 1951. Leonid's mother died in 1953 of influenza and so did his siblings. Leonid survived and became independent at 13. Leonid entered the Soviet Armed Forces in 1957 and fought in the Vietnam War. After the war, he entered Moscow State University and graduated in 1964. He witnessed the rise of Leonid Brezhnev in the same year. Throughout the whole Brezhnev era, Leonid supported the rise of Timothy Max Roosevelt. In the 1975 federal election, Leonid voted for Timothy Max Roosevelt for Supreme Leader at the ballot and was mentioned several times for consideration for Prime Minister. In 1979, Bzovsky was nominated by Timothy Max Roosevelt to replace Bismarck as Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria, the first Atheist, and Communist in Chawosaurian History to have ever reached this position of the Chawosaurian Government. Bzovsky helped Timothy dismantled the Christianization project, passed laws systemically incarcerating Christians for their faith and spread Communist propaganda all across Chawosauria. When the Cold War was finally coming to an end in the United States' favor, Bzovsky and Timothy's relationship began to break apart, and as the Soviet Union was on the verge of extinction in 1989, Bzovsky announced his retirement on a televised announcement which angered Timothy Max Roosevelt and decided to pick Shang J. Parker, who Timothy liked more than of any of his Prime Minister. On December 31, 1989, Bzovsky left office and was replaced by Shang J. Parker. After leaving office, Bzovsky moved to Tokyo in 1993, and on September 25, 2018, Bzovsky was diagnosed with Glioblastoma, and on September 26, 2018, widespread sympathy from both Communists and Capitalists sparked in Chawosauria nationwide, even the Christian community, the exact community he scorned during his premiership in the 80s, gave sympathy to Bzovsky. Bzovsky became the first former Prime Minister since Garfield Lucas Webster to have been diagnosed with Glioblastoma. Bzovsky died on September 25, 2019, 3:07 AM, in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia. Bzovsky became the first Prime Minister to die under the age of 90, making him the shortest-lived Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History. Bzovsky will be the first Prime Minister laid to rest in the tombs of the Chawopolis Palace, the first head-of-state since Emperor Johnathan Maximilian to have been laid to rest in the Palace's underground cemetery of tombs which haven't been opened since the First Brutal War. Despite his genetically inherited intellectual disabilities, Bzovsky was one of Chawosauria's most powerful Prime Ministers in the History of Chawosauria. His over-sized left eye made Bzovsky an icon, especially a healthcare icon, as an over-sized eye deformity epidemic struck Chawosauria in the early 2010s, leading to the naming of the newly genetically mutated deformity in Bzovsky's honor, calling it the Bzovsky Eye epidemic. After Bzovsky's death, he was given a civilian award on October 22, 2019, the Medal of Statesmanship by Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a and Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX. The Leonid Ivan Bzovsky leadership library was proposed in his honor, and the Chawosaurian Government proposed a piece of legislation making his birthday a national holiday. One stain on Bzovsky's post-death legacy is that he is one of three prime ministers to lose their birth nation-states. With Brexit bolstered by the 2019 U.K. elections, Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson could become the fourth but the first prime minister to lose his birth nation-state in death. Early Life Leonid Ivan Bzovsky was born on January 24, 1940, in Lviv, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union, to Walerian Bzovsky, and Alisa Bzovsky. Leonid was born during World War II, and his father supported the Nazis because of his hatred for Stalin over the Ukrainian famines, and his mother was a nurse for the Nazis. When the Nazis ended up losing the war in 1945, his father was executed for treason, Bzovsky's mother died in 1953, she died of sickness. Bzovsky, because he was inbred, couldn't read nor write, he had difficulties standing and walking until he was 13 or 14, he was blind in his deformed eye and deaf in one ear. He had a huge overbite, having a habit of biting his tongue each time he speaks. Bzovsky's left arm is shorter than his right arm, and he's severely clumsy. Bzovsky was also very poor. Bzovsky was looked after by his elder brother, Mikhail, who had the worst inbreeding-triggered deformities than Leonid, and Vladimir, another brother but younger by a year, was severely blind and very sick. The Bzovsky brothers, with no living parents nor living relatives willing to take care of them because they're inbred, they left Rural Ukraine, to Minsk, Belarus SSR, in 1953. Bzovsky was having a tough relationship with his leading brother Mikhail, who believed that because they're inbred, they should become monsters, killing people and living like animals, Leonid ran away to Russian SFSR. Leonid Bzovsky also joined military school voluntarily to blind into the Soviet Union, joining in 1954 at age 14. Bzovsky lived in military academy from 1954 to 1958, he graduated from military academy. In 1956, his older brother, Mikhail, died of a disease caused by his parents' uncle-niece inbreeding, and in 1959, Bzovsky's younger brother, Vladimir, died of the same cause. The deaths of Leonid's brothers deeply scared Leonid, it was so bad that Leonid worried he could die too. In 1959, still volunteering for the Soviets in Vietnam, Bzovsky fell in love with Stalina and in 1961, after knowing each other for two years, they married. Their first son, Eddie Bzovsky, was born in Soviet Kazakhistan in 1962, his second son, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky II, was born in Soviet Ukraine in 1970, two twins, Ewelina and Elzbieta were born in 1977, and his youngest, Gosia Ania Bzovsky, was born in 1980. Bzovsky was drafted to the Vietnam War by the Soviet Union after attending military school in 1971, he remained away from his family from 1971 to 1975, fighting the Americans, he got shot twice, but the bullets never hit his head nor his chest. One bullet hit his arm and another hit his leg. In 1973, Bzovsky was injured four times. In the same year, the United States withdrew from the Vietnam War through the Paris Accords. Bzovsky's battle was the fall of Saigon in 1975. Bzovsky returned home in 1976 and reunited with his wife and two sons. Bzovsky is a Crimean Tatar, and he suffered from an Intellectual disability because his parents were uncle and niece. Leonid suffered from only one deformity and that is his left eye is slightly bigger than his right eye, and that left eye doesn't work, so he's blind on the left eye and it's physically obvious because the left eye is pure white which means he has no iris with the left eye but his right eye has an iris on it, Leonid is unable to blink his left eye or move it. A friend of Bzovsky's father recommended joining Chawosauria. Entrance to Chawosauria In 1976, Bzovsky became a Chawosaurian Citizen and he witnessed the rise of the Communist Party, Bzovsky joined the when Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII was prime minister, Timothy Max Roosevelt, the new dictator of Chawosauria, was looking for a replacement for Bismarck. Timothy II recommended Bzovsky, because of his military experience, Timothy agreed. Premiership (1980-1989) Nomination and Confirmation in 1979 On October 3, 1979, within two months before Timothy's first midterm election, Timothy nominated Bzovsky for Prime Minister to replace the four-termer, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. Timothy II denied requests for hearings because Timothy II's secret about Bzovsky was that he suffers from an intellectual disability and that he would not be able to answer questions properly, and Timothy followed his son's objections and not to allow a hearing on Bzovsky, opposition leader, George Windsor, accused Timothy of rushing the nomination through before the midterms. Timothy denied the allegations and accused Windsor of using this accusation as a publicity stunt to win the Chawopolis Palace. Timothy II offered testimonies to be made for Bzovsky, the testimonies never happened. On October 31, 1979, Bzovsky was approved by the Palace in a 317-283 margin, only 20 Communist Incumbents voted against Bzovsky. On January 1, 1980, after the Communists won the midterms in a 418-182 margin, Bzovsky was sworn in by Timothy, but Timothy didn't expect how difficult swearing Bzovsky in was because of his mentality. After taking office, Bzovsky cracked down on human rights, overtook Chawosauria's cinema industry, and became instrumental in breaking down Christianization and Democracy. Dismantling of Christianization Bzovsky, under the influence of ministers appointed by Timothy but not Bzovsky because of the realization that Bzovsky was mentally handicapped, began to help Timothy dismantle more Christianization programs and started cracking down on Human Rights for Chawosauria's Christian civilians. Bzovsky advised the Palace to restrict marriage benefits for Christian couples in Chawosauria, heterosexual or homosexual, and ban these Christian couples from having sex. One of Bzovsky's sons, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky II, hung out with Timothy Max Roosevelt several times between 1980 to 1987. In 1982, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky II fell in love with and started dating Juliana Owens, one of Timothy Max Roosevelt's granddaughters, Juliana's brother, Julian Owens, one of Timothy Max Roosevelt's grandsons, hated the Bzovsky family. Bzovsky gave Timothy more power to exterminate Christians in the Empire of Chawosauria. Cracking down on Human Rights for Christians Leonid Bzovsky engaged with the Chawopolis Palace to give Timothy more power to exterminate Christians and take away their Human Rights. Bzovsky wasn't intellectual enough to negotiate, so his advisors do all the negotiation for him. Bzovsky prevented Christians from voting and receiving government benefits that help them, Bzovsky also made it difficult for Christians to find work, jobs, and homes. Mental Instability and Challenges Bzovsky knows little about Communist Politics, but on the subjects of math, reading, history, and science, Bzovsky struggles to learn on all of them. Bzovsky suffers from Schizophrenia, and he couldn't read, write, or count. Timothy Max Roosevelt realized that Bzovsky suffers from an intellectual disability, Timothy expressed concern on how would this affect his public image. Timothy had great respect for Bzovsky because of his military service for the Soviet Union in Vietnam. 1985 Legislative Elections The Communist Party retained their 418 Communist supermajorities, the Communists failed to make gains but succeeded not to lose any seats, all 418 Communists and all 182 Anti-Communists were all reelected. The results were steady because of Bzovsky's efforts to keep the Communist Supermajority, but his mental disability made it impossible for that Communist Supermajority to gain more seats. Timothy Max Roosevelt was deeply comfortable with the results. 1987 Attempt to take away Women's Suffrage Prime Minister Bzovsky attempted to take away women's rights to vote in March - October 1987. Siting women's suffrage was "a threat to a civilized society". Bzovsky ordered the Communist Party-controlled Chawopolis Palace to introduce a package of legislation cracking down on women's rights. On March 20, 1987, the package was introduced and was debated between May 2, 1987 - October 3, 1987. On the day of the vote, the package secured strong majority support but suffered a filibuster from Chawosaurian Senator Samantha A. Montgomery and House of Commons member, Jonathan Lothian MacCarthy, on October 10, 1987. The package failed with 0 votes for and 0 votes against because of the Montgomery-MacCarthy filibuster. Fall of the Soviet Union and the 1989 Wave Revolutions Since 1985, the Soviet Union, Bzovsky's homeland, has been living under political instabilities, and in 1989, the Anti-Communist wave revolutions began, after Bzovsky left office in 1989, Germany reunified in 1990, the Soviet Union demised in 1991, and by 1993, other Communist nations, except for China, North Korea, Vietnam, Cuba, and Laos, all got wiped out of existence. When Bzovsky learned the Soviet Union fell, he expressed depression and discomfort, he was at home celebrating Christmas with his family despite not being Christian. 1989 Legislative Election Bzovsky spent the whole day and night, December 31, 1989, which it's the day his term expires because Timothy Max Roosevelt nominated Shang J. Parker to replace him, trying to make sure the Communist Coalition keeps their 418 seat supermajority, spending the whole day of endless sleep, when it was announced that the Communist Coalition wins again, it was announced that the Communists went from 418 to 371, so because of the 1989 wave revolutions going on, the Communists lost their supermajority by preserving just only 371 seats and failed to preserve 47 seats, giving George Windsor 229 seats for the Democratic Socialist Coalition. Bzovsky walked into Timothy Max Roosevelt's office and told Timothy "We preserved our majority, but we lost 47 seats, sir." Timothy told Bzovsky "That's fine as long as we still have a majority, thank you for your loyalty" and left his office in a mixed feeling of depression because he lost his supermajority but relieved because he preserved his Communist majority government. On January 1, 1990, the 371-263 government began. Relationship with Timothy Max Roosevelt The relationship between Timothy Max Roosevelt and Leonid Ivan Bzovsky was always friendly, Bzovsky showed fierce loyalty to Timothy Max Roosevelt, Bzovsky's biographer, Joseph Clark, described their relationship as "a bromance between two bloodthirsty Communists" and in private, Timothy and Bzovsky allowed their families to bond, Timothy Max Roosevelt's granddaughter, Juliana (Juliet) Owens and Bzovsky's son, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky II, dated since 1982, went to the prom as a couple in 1988, and broke up in 1989. Another of Timothy's grandchildren, Julian Owens, and another of Bzovsky's children, Ewelina Bzovsky, began dating since 1987 and broke up in 1995 when Julian cheated on Ewelina with his first cousin. Another grandchild of Timothy Max Roosevelt, Timothy Max Roosevelt III (1970-2015), slept with Leonid Bzovsky's daughter, Elzbieta Bzovsky, in 1987. Bzovsky children and the Owens children enjoyed watching The Jetsons,'' Out of This World, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Yogi_Bear_Show ''The Yogi Bear Show], and enjoyed listening to Michael Jackson, and other Pop music. Post-Premiership (1990-2019) Bzovsky left office on December 31, 1989, 12:41 PM and Shang J. Parker took over Bzovsky's position on January 1, 1990, retiring to Mohe, Bzovsky and Parker were not friends at all. While Bzovsky was being escorted to his private jet by Parker, Bzovsky finally accepted Parker as a friend and an ally because they're both Communists. While Bzovsky was sitting in his private jet, about to take off at 3:01 to 3:05 AM, he was concerned for the future of Communism and Timothy Max Roosevelt's party with a weaker majority. Two years later, Bzovsky blasted the United States for the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991, and in 1992, Bzovsky was not impressed with the election of Bill Clinton in 1992, and throughout the 1990s after 1993, Bzovsky supported Shang J. Parker's Post-Cold War Communist policies. After the September 11 Attacks, Bzovsky promoted both Islamophobic and Anti-American propaganda. Bzovsky began his work in the Middle East promoting Antisemitism, Anti-Zionism, and Homophobia. On February 3, 2019, in a Chawosaurian Political History convention at Tokyo, Bzovsky publicly criticized Vladimir Putin for "not being Sovietistic enough" and said his efforts to intervene in the United States' democratic system in 2016 was "a petty sign of weakness". Bzovsky went on to say "Putin should respect America's sovereign rights to intervene in their own affairs" and called on Putin to resign from the Presidency. Bzovsky criticized the current state of Russia for "being too Fascistic as Nazi Germany" and believed that although Russia is trying to relive the USSR times, Bzovsky said that the Soviet Union and current Russia are not the same. On April 6, 2019, Bzovsky spoke out against Donald Trump for the first time in his life, Bzovsky said "So much for the land of the free America'' when today's American President Trump wants to be a dictator". Bzovsky decided to spend one of his last days on earth laughing at the United States for the Presidency of Donald Trump, mocking America's global image and he also mocked the American people for supporting him, although public opinion among Americans show that they don't even support Trump, not even for his reelection in 2020. After Bzovsky's brain cancer diagnosis, he would now have to live in Gold Coast, Australia, for the rest of his final moments, he rejected a request to live in the United States, saying ''"Americans are ignorant, uneducated, and they're as dumb as the Germans were during Hitler's reign". Death and Funeral (see Death of Leonid Ivan Bzovsky) 3:07 AM, in a Chawosaurian coastal hospital at Gold Coast, Queensland, Leonid Bzovsky on his deathbed, stopped breathing and he died at 3:08 AM. September 25th, 2019. Prior to Bzovsky's death, he requested to write instructions for his family on how to deal with the aftermath of his death, Bzovsky acknowledge that he could die on his wife's birthday, Bzovsky instructed to his children that in case he'd died at the dawn of her birthday, Stalina Bzovsky was not to know nor be informed of his death until the day after her birthday, this is because Bzovsky wanted his wife Stalina to have a good 74th birthday. Next, Bzovsky requested to doctors to put him to sleep with beautiful ambient music playing while he dies in his sleep. Bzovsky was put to sleep at 7:32 PM, September 24, 2019. Rumors of his death began to spread all over Chawosaurua, and the Bzovsky children were determined to keep their mother away from these rumors to keep them from potentially spoiling her birthday, and they contacted the Chawosaurian government about Bzovsky's death, politicians reacted in shock, and Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a was also shocked of the news. Kalawai'a, Eddie Bzovsky, and the 24th Chawopolis Palace, with the press not allowed to be in the room nor eavesdrop on the meeting, confirmed the rumors are true but asked they can't confirm the rumors until after their mother's birthday, the government agreed. This is a scandalous move. On September 26, 2019 (Australian time), the Bzovsky family allowed the Chawosaurian government and media to announce the death of Bzovsky. When the news announced Bzovsky's death, the Chawosaurian public widely reacted in shock, the similar shock when the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu was announced back in March. Like DKA's death, nobody expected Bzovsky's death. Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a immediately declared a national period of mourning lasting from September 26, 2019, to October 30, 2019. The Chawopolis Palace unanimously approved the State Funeral of Leonid Ivan Bzovsky to take place on September 30, 2019, to October 1, 2019, and also approved that Bzovsky will be buried in the underground tombs of the Chawopolis Palace where most of Chawosauria's monarchs are buried. On September 26, 2019, Leonid Bzovsky's children completed the mission their father gave them after their mother had her birthday, they woke her up and sat down with her on her bed, they told Stalina the news and told her why they didn't tell her before. In reaction, Stalina broke down in tears, she reached for her son Eddie to hug him tight as she suffers from deep grief. Eddie showed his mother the mission their father gave them via letter, Stalina was informed that Leonid didn't want her to know about his death a day before to prevent her birthday from being ruined by his death. Legacy After leaving office in 1989, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky received an approval rating of 69%. Bzovsky today in 2019 is widely viewed favorably by Chawosaurians. Bzovsky's favorability ratings today is at the high 90s, by both Communists and Democrats. Bzovsky's reputation among the Christian community is negative, as well as his reputation among Chawosauria's LGBT community, and Muslim community. Bzovsky was aligned with one of Chawosaurua's most powerful politicians. Bzovsky was instrumental in dismantling Christianization, democracy, and Emperor Santiago's policies. Civil Rights record Although Bzovsky took a far-left position on economic and labor issues, Bzovsky took a far-right stance against the idea of civil rights. Bzovsky opposed racial equality and gender equality. Bzovsky attempted to crack down on women's voting rights in 1987, and said women voting was "a threat to society". Bzovsky, after becoming Prime Minister in 1980, signed an executive order banning homosexuals from federal employment on behalf of his premiership and strengthened his predecessor's policies against federal employment among women by creating a wage gap. Bzovsky signed a series of executive orders ordering state and local governments who do hire women for government jobs to pay women much lower than men, and ordered state and local governments the same wage gap among sexual orientation, women, and homosexuals were paid lower wages than men and heterosexuals. In the wake of the HIV-AIDS pandemic, the Bzovsky administration ordered a series of anti-gay investigations against Bath Houses in Chawosauria. Bzovsky asked notable investigators and journalists such as future Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, and Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX to work together to do a hostile investigation against Chawosauria's LGBT Community. The investigation was met with intense scrutiny as legal action was taken against MacCarthy and Bismarck for privacy violations, and the Bzovsky administration withdrew their hostile anti-gay investigation due to public backlash. See also * Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII - Precedessor. * Shang J. Parker - Successor. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Marxist-Leninist Category:Red (Soviet Union) Category:Atheist Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:History of Chawosauria